


Amthathe aphelele

by santigold96



Series: Ukubheka Phambili [26]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ukubheka Phambili [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725799





	Amthathe aphelele

IBrienne

Qeda. Celyn. Arya. Sansa. Ubumnyama babukhanya buzungeza yena, okuwukuphela kwekhandlela eliqhafazayo eliqhela kude. Qeda. Celyn. Arya. Sansa. Amaketanga abandayo azungeze izihlakala emzimbeni wakhe futhi udonga olucindezelwa emhlane wakhe lwalimenza waqaqanjelwa yonkana. Qeda. Celyn. Arya. Sansa. Amagama abo bonke abantu ayehlulekile ukuwafakaza ngaphakathi kwekhanda lakhe, njengoba amahora ayeqhubeka, okwamenza walaliswa olwandle odabukisayo nosizi. USansa waba yithuba lami lokugcina lokuhlonishwa, futhi ngamhluleka, njengoba ngehluleka wonke umuntu phambi kwakhe. Wayengithemba, futhi ngamhlalisa phansi. Wayesabona amehlo ale ntombazanyana, ebabazekile ngokwethuka ngaphambi kokuba umzimba wakhe uwele phansi. UBrienne wazama ukusula izinyembezi esweni lakhe, kepha amaketanga awazange amvumele ukunyakaza okuningi. Wazibuza ukuthi kungani ashiywe lapha, kunokuba abulawe. Wayengenaso isiqiniseko sokuthi ngabe wayekhetha ini. Ukufa bekungaba isihe kuye, bekufanelwe yizo zonke izimpilo azonakalisile; kodwa mhlawumbe lokhu kwakuyisijeziso sakhe, lobu bumsulwa, lobu bumnyama. Lo bumnyama abupheli…

Kuzwakale umsindo wokusondela ezinyathelweni zemicabango. Babephikelela, besindayo, kepha ngasikhathi sinye ngokuqapha- unyawo lwendoda. Jaime. Wayezomsiza, wayazi ukuthi wayengeke amshiye lapha. Okokuqala ngqa selokhu uSansa eshonile wazizwa enenhlansi yethemba. Kungekudala washona lapho ebona ubuso obungajwayelekile obevula umnyango; kwakungumuntu, kepha kwakunguJaime. Ikhehla elinamehlo adiniwe lasondela, liphethe ikhandlela elicwebezelayo, alibeka phansi enkabeni yesitokisi.

"Brienne waseTarth," waqhekeka, kepha kwakungelona ukhwebu olubuthakathaka, kunalokho izwi lendoda enamandla ebone kakhulu futhi isho okuncane kakhulu. "Igama lami nginguQyburn, ngithunyelwe yiNdlovukazi uRegent. Ngingumlingisi, noma kunalokho, bengikhona. Manje amathalente ami a ... A kancane kwezemfundo."

"Kungani ulapha?" UBrienne wambuza, ezonda ithoni yokuba sengozini yezwi lakhe, kepha wazizwa ecindezelekile kakhulu ukuba akushintshe.

"UNdlovukazi uCersei uthakazela kakhulu ukuthi wakwazi kanjani ukuphunyula. Ngathi ngizokucela kuye." Wayeka ukukhuluma, wase edlubha ingubo yakhe isikhashana, ngaphambi kokukhipha ummese obukhali. Kwakuntsha, futhi kwakungakaze kuhlanzwe kahle, ngoba uma uBrienne ekhonkoloza wayengakhipha imichilo yegazi elomile ecebeni. "Uyazi ukuthi yini le?" wambuza.

"Ummese." Waphendula, edidekile ukuthi yini inhloso yakhe. Wayedlala umdlalo omncane owawuyisiwula ngenkathi uStark wokugcina asabulawa emahoreni ambalwa nje edlule. Kepha le ndoda yamnika ukumamatheka kovela, yanikina ikhanda.

"Cha," uphendule wathi, "Le yi-serum yeqiniso." Wagijimisa umunwe wakhe ngobumnene ngapha kohlangothi, cishe nangothando. "Abesilisa banamanga, nabesifazane futhi, ikakhulukazi uma bebuzwa imibuzo abangaphenduli ukuyiphendula. AbakwaCither bazame amakhulu eminyaka ukwakha iphoyinti elizophoqa lowo otholwayo ukuthi aphendule ngeqiniso, kepha nokho alikho eliphumelelayo. Abanye abasesitelekeni basazama. ukudala eyodwa, abanye banqume ukuthi akunakwenzeka, kepha ngiyazi okuhlukile. Kukhona indlela yomlilo eqinisekile yokufika eqinisweni, futhi hhayi ngokusebenzisa i-potion. Ngakho-ke leli iqiniso lami le-serum, futhi lapho indlovukazi ifikile, Ngizokhombisa ukuthi isebenza kanjani. "

UBrienne wezwa iminjunju yokwesaba iqala ukumdabula, usizi olubandayo nomuzwa wecala kwathathelwa indawo ngokwesatshiswa okumsulwa okungenasisekelo. Wayebone amadoda efa ezimpini, futhi futhi ethathe inani elikhulu lokuzishaya yena, kepha lokhu bekuhlukile. Ngalesi sikhathi bekungeke kube ne-adrenaline, kungabikho ukugwazwa okusheshayo kobuhlungu ngaphambi kokuncishiswa; lomuntu wayeqonde ukukhipha usizi ngaphandle, wayehlose ukulugcina. Wayezoqhubeka nokumzwisa ubuhlungu aze asho igama likaJaime, kodwa wayazi ukuthi akasoze, ngeke ngiphule, ngidinga ukuhlala ngiqinile ngenxa kaJaime. Umsindo wokunyathela kukaCersei wehla kule khorasi wenza inhliziyo kaBrienne iqale ukushaya ngokushesha, uvalo lukhuphuka ngaphakathi ngokusongela ukumjikisa. Ubuhle be-blonde bambula ikhanda lakhe ngaphakathi kweseli, ngaphambi kokungena ngokugcwele, nokuvala umnyango ngokhonkolo. UBrienne wayelokhu eba nomhawu ngasese abesifazane abanjengoCersei ngokubukeka kwabo, kepha manje wayesesejabule ngobubi bakhe. Kwakukuhle ngani ukuba muhle uma ungaba nonya olungaphansi kwakho konke? UBrienne kungenzeka angaphinde abe muhle, kodwa futhi wayazi ukuthi wayengeke aze abe lesihluku. Ngingahle ngingaphinde ngibe yilutho futhi, kulobubusuku kungaba ubusuku engifa ngabo.

"Ubani osizile?" UCersei uqubule ngokuhlanya, eguqa kancane ukuze abuke uBrienne ebusweni.

"Akekho." UBrienne waqamba amanga, ngakho konke ukuzethemba ayengakwenza.

"Unamanga!" I-Cersei spat, ishaya uBrienne ngokuqinile esihlathini. Ukunyakaza kunamathele ngaphezulu kwalokho obekungaba nakho ngenxa yobukhulu obabubangelwa umkhuhlane ngaphakathi kokuphelisa kwakhe izinzwa. Isihlathi sakhe siqhubeke nokukhala isikhathi eside ngemuva kokuba isandla sikaCersei sinyamalale, nomsindo wenyama enyama usiya ngasezindongeni ezivalekile zesitokisi sobumba. Waphendukela endodeni endala, "Qyburn. Menze akhulume." Wavuma ngekhanda waqonda phambili eBrienne. Wayengajwayele ukubheka abantu phezulu, kepha waziphoqa ukuthi ahlangane namehlo akhe, isikhalo buthule sokungenzi lokhu. Uma efunda inkulumo yakhe, wabe engalaleli.

Wabona i-flash yesiliva iwela eweni lakhe ngaphambi kokuzwa ukubabaza kobuhlungu njengoba ummese obukhali wagwaza imisipha yomunwe wakhe omncane. UQyburn wagaqa induku phansi, wadwengula inyama njengoba enza kanjalo. Wayekwazi ukuzwa igazi ligijima ngezimbotshana ezincane phansi kwesandla sakhe esiphakeme, futhi ndawo thile, othile wayekhala, kodwa konke lokho kwakubhekene nobuhlungu obukhulu obuvela emseleni wegazi, wesikhumba, nethambo elalikade lungumunwe wakhe. UQyburn wasusa ummese wabuyela emuva, kodwa uBrienne wayesayizwa imisindo yokumkhalela. Emva komzuzwana wabona ukuthi lo muntu okumemeza uqobo, futhi waziphoqa ukuthi ame, wazulazula lapho ezama ukunganaki isixuku sokuhlukumezeka kohlelo lakhe olonakalisiwe.

"N-akusekho. Ngiyacela!" Wancenga, eqhaqhazela njengoba nobuhlungu bumdlula. Akumele ngiphule.

"Ubani osizile?" UCersei ubuze futhi, kanti uBrienne wacabanga ukuthi uzwe izwi lendlovukazi. Mhlawumbe akayona into embi ngempela, mhlawumbe ube ngale ndlela ngoba umunyu ngoJaime.

"Akekho ongisizile!" UBrienne waphinda waqamba amanga, wazimisela ukuthi angalokothi akhulume igama likaJaime, noma ngabe yini.

"Ungumqambimanga, wena silo, ungumqambimanga omkhulu, onamafutha, omubi. Untshontshele umfowethu kimi, wamguqula.! Uyisidalwa esikhohlakele, futhi ngizokukwenza uhlupheke ngalokho okwenzile, "UCersei uphinde waphendukela ku-Qyburn," Ngizwile ukuthi ukushayisana ngamasosha kungenza ngisho neqhawe elikhulile laziphathisa izimfihlo zakhe. Ngingathanda ukubona ukuthi kuyiqiniso lokho. "

UBrienne wayebuthakathaka kulokhu kuhlukunyezwa, negazi elivela emunweni wakhe oklinyelwayo lalisaconsa phansi ingalo yakhe, eshiya imicu enamathela yonke indawo lapho ithinteka khona, kodwa wakwazi ukunikina ikhanda lakhe ngobudlova bezama ukumisa uQyburn. Akusebenzi. Umhlaba wakhe waphenduka ubumnyama obumpumputhe njengoba ummese wemba ujule ngaphakathi enyameni yesandla sakhe, wase usula kancane isikhumba… uBrienne wamemeza.

Jaime

Beza ngaye ngesikhathi sempisi. Onogada abathathu bagqekeza umnyango weThe White Igumbi, bamkhipha esihlalweni sakhe.

"Kusho ukuthini lokhu?" ebuza ngolaka, elwela ngeze ukusilahla la madoda.

"UNdlovukazi Regent ucele ukukubona," omunye wabo waphendula ngokulula, wavumela uJaime ukuthi ayovula umnyango obekade uzibulele ngokwawo uvaliwe. UJaime wasebenzisa lesi sikhathi ithuba lakhe, wasonga inkemba yakhe ngaphandle kwesiga sayo, wasiguqula ukuze aqonde la madoda amabili amqubule. Babuye emuva isinyathelo, bezidweba izikhali zabo.

"Ser Jaime, ungabi yisiwula. Woza nathi," lowo owayevule umnyango waphikelela, ehamba phambili, eliphethe ngesandla. Kepha uJaime ubengafuni ukuya ngaphandle kokulwa. Bangase bamthathe, kepha hhayi ngokuzithandela, hhayi ngokuzithandela. Akumele ngiphule. Ngabe uBrienne wayetshele iqiniso? Cha, wayehlonishwa kakhulu, futhi ethembekile futhi ethembekile, futhi wazizwa enecala ngokucabanga ukuthi unakho. Ufisa sengathi ngabe wayenayo, kungcono ukuthi angacabangi ngalokho okungenzeka ukuthi bake bakwenza kuye ukuzama ukumenza avume ukubandakanyeka kwakhe. Ukhathazeka kwakhe kuphazanyiswe omunye wonogada ehefuzela emzameni wokuzama ukudiliza uJaime phansi. UJaime washeshe washaya inkemba yakhe ngenkemba yakhe, kwaba yingoma yensimbi njengoba bonke onogada abathathu bethweswe yena. UJaime wababamba isikhashana, kodwa ekugcineni kwaba nethemba; isikhala sasisincane kakhulu, futhi uJaime wayesekhathele kakhulu. Omunye wonogada wagxoba inkemba yakhe egunjini lonke, kwathi omunye wadonsa ngedolo lakhe esiswini sikaJaime. Umoya wawuphuma emaphashini kaJaime, wawela phansi, wehlulwa.

"Uzwela…" Omunye wamadoda wathuthumela, lapho eqoqa uJaime, kwathi amabili abamba uJaime ngokuphepha emizimbeni yabo. Amhudulele eceleni kwephaseji, baze bafika ekugcineni eMaidenvault, futhi bangqongqoza emnyango kaCersei. Uyivulile, wabukeka emangele umzuzwana ukubona uJaime ewele phansi emahlombe abo, kuqhume isihlakala esihlakaleni sakhe, kodwa washeshe wamamatheka la madoda wawabiza ukuba ame ngaphandle, anqonqoze uJaime egumbini. Walandela ngokungabaza.

"Mfowethu othandekayo," eqala, futhi uJaime angasho ngobumnandi bamanga bethoni yakhe ukuthi sekuphelile, "Kubukeka sengathi ubungumfana onobugwala kakhulu."

"Hhayi-ke, bengithandana nendlovukazi isikhashana, ngakho-" impendulo kaJaime ebabaza inqamule isandla sikaCersei esukuma ukumshaya ngempama ebusweni, wamthuka. Uma lezi bekungaba yizikhathi zakhe zokugcina, khona-ke uzoqinisekisa ukuthi akatholi ntokozo kuzo.

"Usizile leso silwane seba uSansa Stark. Ucebe neNkosi owafunga ukuthi uzosivikela. Usitshele. Ngabe uthini?"

"Nokho angizange ngimbulale kulokhu, ngakho-ke ngicabanga ukuthi lokho kumele kube ngcono! Futhi igama lakhe nguBrienne."

"Brienne umkhapheli, kuzobonakala."

"UBrienne akazange angikhaphele. Unokwethembeka, uCersei, udumo; umbono ongeke awuqonde." UJaime kwamjabulisa ukubona ukuthi yize sekwenzekile konke lokhu wayesakwazi ukukhuluma ngokuziqhenya uma kuziwa eBrienne, wayesengakwazi ukumqinisa.

"Kwanele! Nganele Mndeni? Manje sikubheke. " UCersei wamgqolozela njengoba eqeda, futhi uJaime wagcina ubuso bakhe buthule, kodwa ngaphakathi wazizwa ecwebezela injabulo phakathi kobuhlungu. Bekazi ukuthi uzokufa, kunengi okusobala, kodwana ubuncane angakusebenzisa lezo zikhathi ezimbalwa zokugcina noBrienne.


End file.
